Just leave me alone
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Hi. I'm Midnight and I never knew that my life would be turned upside down the moment I met him and if I knew what would happen from that faithful day I would have moved away faster then you can say chicken! all human Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a new story and I haven't finished my other ones but this idea just will not leave me alone. anyway I don't own twilight so yeah! **

**info**

**Everyone is human and Alice and Edward are together as this is a Jasper story and I don't want to kill her off or maker her a cheater. The Cullen's don't live together and have their human last names also there is no Bella. I just don't like her.**

* * *

Hi. Have you ever had the feeling that you're being followed and when you turn around there's nothing there? Well that has happened to every day for 2 weeks and I'm getting fed up with it. Oh sorry my name is Midnight Katharine Jones and I'm 17. I never knew that my live would be turned upside down from the moment I met him and if I knew all the things that would happen from that faithful day then I would have moved away faster then you could say chicken.

**I'll start my sob story of lust, kidnapping, sex and disgust on the 5th of October 2009.**

Groggily stretching my arm from my warm bed, my hand trailed over my alarm clock silencing Marilyn Manson for the time being. Getting out of bed with out falling over I sat down on the corner hunched over with my eyes closed, I so wasn't ready to wake up yet. Sighing I rubbed my face with my hands trying but failing to make myself more alert. Daring to look out of my window, risking the safely of my eyes with the brightness I squinted my eyes to seeing noting out of the ordinary when I saw movement from next doors window. Thinking nothing of it I leaned over, grabbed some clothes off the floor that were closest to my bed, giving them a sniff test I shrugged my shoulders and ventured off to the bathroom, stumbling over nothing but thin air along the way.

Entering through the door way my hand ran over the cool tiles, yawning I dumped my clothes onto the counter next to the sink and stripped off my clothing. Before stepping into the shower I let the water run for a few seconds to heat up. Once I was happy with the temperature I stepped in sighing to my self I rested my head on the cool tiles finally relaxing at feeling the water droplets lovingly kiss my pale skin. Lazily reaching over I picked up my vanilla smelling shampoo, squeezing some onto my hand I stated to wash my hair. Rinsing the shampoo out and gaining hold of my vanilla conditioner Tokio hotel's song monsoon popped into my head, not being able to resist I belted out the fist part of the song while massaging the conditioner into my hair when a banging at the bathroom door instantly shut me up.

"Get out of the bathroom I need to put my makeup on!" my sisters screeching voice shouted over the noise of the shower making my ears hurt. Muttering a few selected curse words under my breath to her I just decided to ignore the nails on a chalkboard voice and continued with my shower. Having finished my shower I dried myself off with the dark purple fluffy towels and looked over the clothes I had picked in my sleepy state. I shrugged pulling on the black lace panties and matching bra, black skinny jeans and avenged sevenfold t-shirt. Standing in front of the mirror I applied some eyeliner and black eye shadow, leaning over I pulled open the little draw near the sink and pulled out my lips rings, putting them in I nodded my head and opened the bathroom door to be greeted by my furious Barbie twin. Smirking I pinched her red cheeks before running into my room laughing, I picked up my nightmare before Christmas socks, pulling them on I also reached for my black converse. I walked over towards my bed pocketing my iPod and phone; I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my monster bag making my way down into my overly clean kitchen.

Humming her bright skies song, little miss obvious I pored myself a bowl of coco pops, sitting down at the dark blue counter I started to eat when I heard the door bell echo into the kitchen growling under my breath I ignored it not wanting my tasty food to get soggy and carried on eating until the ringing became to much. Stomped my feet pissed off I opened the door to see Danny standing there in all his creepy-ness I rolled my eyes seeing him check me out. Wrinkling my nose in disgust while narrowing my eyes I could smell the sex on him as he brushed past me trying to cup a feel.

"Come right in, it's ok just feel me up you know it's all good" I said sarcastically at the empty space in front of me where the playboy had once stood. Turning around I grunted in distaste at seeing my sister trying to sexily walk down the stairs in high heels and clothing that showed way too much skin to be legal while trying not to give me an eyeful and make me need a life time of therapy. But I did my hardest to not laugh as she reached the ground floor and walked over to him swaying her hips, she looked like she was either drunk or she was making a brilliant impersonation of a duck.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the two sucking each other's faces off made me felt sick to my stomach, swallowing the bile that was threatening to spill from my lips; I grabbed my Tokio hotel themed skateboard. Walking out of the door forgetting about my soggy coco pops on the counter I placed my skateboard on the floor, steeping on I kicked off and arrived to school not long after. Entering the parking lot I saw my group of friends and smiled, smirking to myself I skidded to a stop right in front of Alice, scaring her half to death. Laughing along with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice slapped us both on the back of our heads stopping our laughter. Frowning I picked my board up rubbing the sore part on the back of my head.

"That hurt Alice" I said frowning giving her my best kicked puppy look, it didn't work but it was worth I try.

"Have you seen the new boy?" Alice squealed out ignoring my look completely making me pout.

"Nope, just got here" I said waving my hand in the air franticly gaining me another slap around the back of my head.

"awwee. I'm going to end up with brain damage when you're done" I whined dropping my board and covering my head protectively with my arms when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, smiling knowing exactly who it was I leaned back into his toned chest. Turning around I gave my boyfriend of two years a kiss when Emmett's gaging noises made me laugh resulting in me breaking the kiss. I rested my head on his chest as his grip tightened.

"As I was saying, have you seen the new kid?" Alice asked blushing slightly making me turn my head towards her raise an eyebrow at her blush, why would she care? She had Edward and I do have to admit that Edward is good looking.

"Nope" was the reply from most of our little group.

"They are staring again" Edward muttered taking a hold of his girlfriend with a frown at her sudden attention towards the new kid. Hell if Jacob took that much sudden interest over a new girl I wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day… well until diner.

"I think they want you back man" Emmett said to my boyfriend whom shrugged his shoulders and tightened his hold on me.

"Nope I left their group two years ago for my little lady and I an't going back" he muttered resting his head on top of mine. Making me sigh in relieve that he wasn't leaving me for them.

"Come on we have math now" my boyfriend say pulling me way once we had all shared our goodbyes.

"Midnight, Jacob wait up" Emmett boomed out running after us, catching up we decided that we had a reputation to keep up on our lateness so we decided to mess around on our way. Walking around the abandoned hallways I stopped, smirked and jumped my Emmett's back.

"Onward my loyal donkey" I shouted kicking him in the sides making him squeal. I burst out laughing at the girly noise and clung on tighter as he started to run.

"Hey donkey, I want my girl back" Jacob laughed out chasing us. Seeing the chipped paint work on the door we would have to go through we all froze and looked at each other not wanting to go in. I looked down at my Spiderman watch to see that we were half an hour late and jumped down from Emmett's back.

"Dude we're half an hour late" I said as we all cringed remembering just who we had for math.

"Rock paper scissors for who is going in first?" I asked seeing them nod their heads in an agreement.

"Rock paper scissors" we chanted together quietly so we wouldn't get any unwanted attention. I sighed looking down at my rock and Jacobs and Emmett's paper, pouting I walked over to Jacob and ran my fingers down his chest. Hearing him sigh I smiled in triumph and smirked when I heard Emmett whisper 'whipped'.

Bursting into the classroom after my boyfriend I strolled over to my seat and sat down next to Jacob and the new boy. I didn't even give him a second glance as I held my boyfriend's hand on top of the table to feel the new kid's eyes burn into the side of my face.

"Well, it's so nice of you three to finally grace us with your presence" the teacher barked narrowing his eyes at us.

"aww it's not nice to see you too" I cooed gaining some laughs from my class mates.

"And just why are you late miss Jones?" the teacher sneered out narrowing his eyes at me.

"Is it me or does he look constipated like that?" I whispered to my boyfriend as we watched the teachers face get redder and redder, I looked over to Jacob to let him know I was being serious when he burst out laughing.

"You haven't answered me and Mr. Black what is so funny?" the teacher shouted, gripping the edge of his table, gosh anger management much.

[Ha-ha I'm not the only one in trouble now] I smirked at Jacob whom scowled at me seeing through my plan. I knew that the teacher was going to get the boys off, he's a sexist pig!

"I just don't like the lesson, I find you boring" I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was the easiest thing to tell in the world as I felt Jacob let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body, not that I minded.

"Go to the office now, I don't care what you think about me!" the teacher shouted and I could just see the steam coming from his ears now.

"But sir, if you reaaallly didn't care about what I thought then why are you sending me to the office? Shouldn't you just ignore me and carry on with the lesson. I want my nap time" I said in my innocent voice making everyone in the room excluding the new kid and the teacher, snicker as I tried to keep my face straight and innocent. The only reply I got was a grunt making me smirk knowing I was off the hook; I leaned into my boyfriend's side giving his neck I light kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER'S POV

Walking out of my new house before my parents woke up I started my black XR1200X Harley Davidson and drove to school, entering the parking lot I shut off the bike only now noticing all of the eyes on me. I looked around, taking everything in when I saw a pretty girl; she was short and had pixy hair, smiling at her which then smirked at seeing her blush. Walking into the school I wondered over to the office to see an elderly woman working behind the desk, tapping my fingertips on the wooden desk, I caught her attention.

"Yes dear?" she asked looking me over making me slightly crept out that a woman over 60 was checking me out.

"I'm new and I need my time table ma'am" I said slightly worried about the twinkle in her dull mud colour eyes. I smiled thankfully and bucked it out of there as fast I could, walking down the hallway I looked over each number on the door, scolding myself for turning up so early. Finally finding the right room I walked in and stood at the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"And you are?" the male teacher asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Jasper Whitlock" I said handing him my timetable to look over, just to make sure that I was in the right place.

"Yes well wait for everyone to arrive and then I will seat you" he said flipping through some papers. I stood next to the desk for ten minutes before the class started to fill up, stuffing my hands in my pockets I looked towards to door to see that pixy girl again. Smirking at her, she smiled back and stumbled over a bag on the floor, chuckling I didn't remove my eyes from her form.

"Everyone this is Jasper, he's new so be nice. You can go sit at the back next to the window" the teacher said in a no nonsense tone pointing towards my new seat. I looked towards the same girl to see her pouting and looking sad, so I smiled at her as I walked past making her beam at me.

I had to admit that she was very pretty but there was something about her that just didn't do anything for me, I didn't know exactly what it was but I was snapped out of my thoughts as the door slammed open, looking over I saw a tall rustle man with long black hair walked through the door, looking like he owned the place.

I was about to turn away when the most beautiful woman walked through the door, my breath got stuck in my throat, my heart started to pound hard and fast against my chest. I was entranced, everything about her drew me in, by the way she walked seducing me with the swaying of her hips, the way she carried herself with an air of confidence and beauty. I just couldn't help but stare at the beauty that had just sat down next to me; I was the luckiest man alive. My eyes traced everything about her so I could remember ever detail for when I went home. My eyes looking over every luscious curve her body had to offer, I just wanted to reach out to her and hold her close and never let got. Moving my eyes before I was caught and was determined a pervert my eyes fell on her perfect face, my eyes scanned over the pale skin, when my eyes lingered on her blood red plump lips longer then I had planned moving my eyes over her perfect completion her nose was small and straight with a little flick at the end, but I had to say that her eyes were the best part of her face, looking into the watery crystal blue depths I saw hints of purple and speckles of green which shocked me. I looked away from her amazing eyes before I got lost and noticed her soft, silky brown hair; I just wanted to ruin my fingers through it to see if it really did feel as good as it looked. I looked down at her sitting form and I could smell the heavenly scent radiating from her, leaning slightly closer to her I sniffed up smiling to myself when I noticed the boy from before hold her pale hand, her slim fingers entwined with his and it made my blood boil. Anger rushed through me, how dare this… garbage hold my sweet angels hand.

Glaring at their hands I didn't realize someone was watching me closely.

I was so taken by her breathtaking looks I scolded myself for almost missing her bell like voice, I closed my eyes letting her voice echo through me, smiling at the slight ascent I didn't really catch what she was saying so I didn't really know just what the class was laughing at. But I guess it just had to be my wonderful girl. Smiling I looked over to her from the corner of my eyes to see her lean into the man more and kiss his neck and it made my blood boil, I only saw red. All I wanted to do was reach other and kill this guy, slowly and in front of her if necessary to get the message to her that we belong together. After the moment my angel walked through that door I knew for a fact that I will never want anyone else, there will never be anyone else for me but her.

I swallowed my anger, releasing the side of the table that I didn't know I had a death grip on and heard the bell ring for next lesson, packing my things I looked over to see the seat next to me empty, sighing sadly I stood up from my desk and walked out of the classroom to be greeted by the smiling face of the pixy looking girl from before.

"hi I'm Alice" she said smiling at me while holding her hand out for me to shake, taking her hand in mine I gave it a small shake and let go to see her disappointed and slightly sad… I guess she wanted me to kiss it. Well I hate to disappoint but my lips were only for my angel!

"Jasper" I said taking a step back from her to see that she didn't even notice she was too busy staring at my face.

"it's nice to meet you, I can give you a tour if you like" Alice said in a seductive tone that really didn't, to me sound that well coming from her, ignoring the tone she was using I nodded my head hoping that I would have more lessons with my girl.


End file.
